The present invention relates to computer systems, and more specifically, to methods and systems of increasing computer system availability.
Computer systems often include a control application program that runs, in association with other application programs, in order to monitor data indicative of system operation. In the event of an error, the control application typically issues a command to take a snapshot image of the computer system's working memory, which is often used for subsequent error diagnosis, debugging and error prevention. However, the taking of the snapshot image often places the computer system in a non-dispatchable state, in which the application programs cannot run properly and time-outs may occur.